The Adventures of Quil Ateara
by KkKkK1200
Summary: It's prank week on the Rez. Best friends Embry Call and Quil Ateara are partners in crime. Who will they get this time? In Quil's POV. Enjoy:)


**Summary:**

**It's prank week on the Rez. Quil Ateara and Embry Call are partners in crime. Who will they get this time?**

**In Quil's POV.**

**-K**

**Chapter 1:**

It's prank week here on the Rez. Prank week is pretty self-explanatory; we prank people on the reservation. Here's how it works; Members of the pack are paired up with another pack member. This year, like it is every year is me and my best bud Embry. Sam is with Jared, Colin with Brady, Leah with Seth (the brother and sister duo) and the funniest one yet? Is Jake and Paul. It's pretty freaking hilarious since Jake has this huge crush on Bella Swan and Paul imprinted on her. Oh, the drama. I should write a book, it'll be called, _Life on the Rez, _by Quil Ateara. Damn, that's good!

I called Embry. "Em, we gotta go to the Fort now." I commanded, in my sergeant tone. "Why the hell do we need to go to the Fort, Quil, it's so damn early." He whined. That whiny bitch. "I don't give a damn how early it is Embry. We need to go to the Fort to plan our shenanigans." I take prank week very seriously, if you can tell. "For prank week?" The dumbass asked. "No for shark week, idiot! Yes for prank week! Get a move on or I'll personally drag you to the Fort." I could literally see him roll his eyes. "I'll be there." He said, yawning. "Great!"

I paced around the Fort, waiting impatiently for my dumbass best friend to get over here. The Fort was created by Embry and me when we were like, 10. We hide out from the crew out here since they don't know where the Fort is, and we plan out pranks for prank week here. It's my third year being involved in prank week. My first was when I was 14, and newly phased; I lost that year. I won the year I was 15 and 16. This year, since I'm 17, I'll be going for the trifecta.

Embry finally showed up. "Dude where the hell were you!?" I yelled. He held his hands up in defense, "Sorry! I had to get Eric breakfast and crap because Tiff wasn't home." Eric is Embry's nephew, and since Eric's mother, Tiffany works two jobs, Embry has to take care of him. "Whatever, okay, let's do this." I commanded. Embry grinned.

"Okay, first, who's our first victim?" Embry asked. I thought for a second. "Paul and Alpha Jr. They'll be too busy arguing over Swan so we'll catch them off guard." Embry smirked and said, "I'll like your thinking, Ateara." I grinned, "Well I am the brains of this operation, and you're just my sidekick." Embry's smirk faded and he glared at me. "Kidding, Em. Good Lord you're sensitive." He rolled his eyes. "So what are we going to do, Mr. Brain?" What are we going to do? "Let me get back to you on that." Embry chuckled. This is actually harder than you think! Wait, I got it! "I've got it, Em!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened. "What?!" I told him my genius plan. Embry approved. We fist-bumped and headed out of the Fort.

**Chapter 2:**

"HEY! Where have you two clowns been?" Sam shouted, looking pissed. "Sorry, Boss, we went for a run." I exclaimed. His eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me, Quil, or I'll kick your ass." I rolled my eyes as Embry scoffed. "I didn't lie, _Samuel._ Right, Em?" Embry nodded; he knows I'd kill him if he didn't nod. "Whatever, I don't care." Sam snapped. I grinned. "Don't grin like that Quil, you look like a freak." Jared laughed. "Uh, Quil and I are going to see what Paul and Black are up to." Embry explained. Sam just shrugged, waving us off. Mission accomplished!

We jogged up to Baby Alpha's house, letting ourselves in. "YO!" I yelled. Paul, Jake, Colin and Brady were all watching the Seahawks game. "Go home Quil." Jake snapped. I pretended to pout. "But Jakey! I love you!" He stood up. "Not in the mood." I smirked as the crab ass sat down. "Hey, Colin, Brady, wanna go for a run?" Embry asked. "Not really." Brady snapped. Embry shot daggers at them. "Oh sure we'll go for a run!" Colin said, jumping up and dragging Brady along. "Okay, I'll meet up with you." They groaned but left. "We better go with them." Jacob stated. Paul groaned. "They're big boys; they can take care of themselves." Jake guffawed, "They just phased, idiot! Let's go." Paul groaned again but got up. "Jake is it cool if we grab something to eat and meet up with you?" I asked politely. Jake shrugged, "Whatever." Score! The two left and Embry and I exchanged grins. We're going to tear this shit up. Jake had moved out of Billy's a couple months ago, and he was single so there was no one to worry about coming here except…for Bella. We're gonna have to do this quick. "Quil, you got the stuff?" Embry asked. "Of course! Do you think I'm an amateur?" He quickly shook his head and I grinned. I headed out the back door and let Embry be on look-out. I stashed a whole garbage bag full of crap to 'decorate' Jake and Paul's houses with. The bag was loaded with shaving cream; whip cream, silly string, honey, chocolate syrup, feathers, and peanut butter. They are going to KILL us. But, hey, what's prank week without pranks!? I quickly got the bag, and headed back inside. "Ready, Em?" I asked him with a smirk. He grinned and nodded. "Let's tear this shit up." I grinned. "That's the spirit, bro!"

We went over into Jake's room. Did I mention I also got a crap load of blown up pictures of Bella? Because I did. We taped them all over Jake's bedroom and wrote corny sayings like 'Jake loves Bella!' and 'I HEART BELLA SWAN'. Then we sprayed the shaving cream all over the walls. We put dollops of whip cream and peanut butter on his furniture. After that, we applied chocolate syrup to his couch and bed. And for the grand finale, we dumped honey all over the floor and stuck the feathers on it. It was freaking awesome. Embry and I high fived and washed our hands and feet. We put all of the stuff in the pack and sprinted out the back door to Paul's. We did the same to his house. They are going to kill us, literally.

After washing up, we joined the guys. They were over at Sam and Emily's. "Hey, hey, hey!" I yelled, coming into the house. "Where the hell were you two? We waited for you for like an hour!" Paul yelled, his eyes narrowed. Embry and I laughed like we totally forgot about it. "Oh, man, we forgot! You see we ate like 10 boxes of pizza and then passed out. We were in NO shape for running. My sincerest apologies." I explained. Damn, I'm a good liar. I mentally high fived myself. Jake glared at us. "You two are little punks." I pretended to pout. "Sorry, Jakey." Emily, Sam's girlfriend walked in. "Dinner's ready, guys!" I whooped and ran into the kitchen. It's been a damn good day.

**Chapter 3:**

"QUIL ATEARA! EMBRY CALL! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" Jacob screamed. Embry and I exchanged glances. "Shit." Embry simply stated.

"WHERE ARE THE PUNKS!?" Paul yelled. "Paul, calm down, you know its prank week!" I could KISS Swan right now. She could potentially save our asses right now if she can calm them down. "Bells, did you see what they did to mine and Black's rooms!?" From the bush, Embry and I could see Bella, Jake, and Paul all talking. We waited for like a half hour before the two calmed down. Thank you, Bella Swan!

Gotta love prank week!

**END**


End file.
